Alexis Healing
by bloodybooklover
Summary: What happens when the victim of a murder in an alley is someone that everyone loves and cares for? *Some spoliers contained if you haven't seen the end of season 4!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Narrater's POV**

Beckett, Castle, Esposito, and Ryan all made their way to the crime scene in the alley that happened to be a shortcut to the precinct. None of them were happy to be there because 1: a new crime scene means that someone died. 2: Esposito was stilled completely pissed that Ryan ratted him and Beckett out to Captain Gates. 3: Beckett wanted her badge back but Gates said that the only way she'd _ever_ get her badge and gun back is if she was able to solve this case with flying colors. 4: Castle hated being here because his girlfriend and the love of his life was very unhappy and very, very cranky. So overall, the walk over to the crime scene wasn't at all pleasant.

"Lanie, what have we got her- "Beckett started to ask as they approached a sobbing Lanie. "Lanie! What's wrong? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"T-T-The v-victim….s-s-she's A-A" Lanie stuttered and then broke out in one the biggest sobs that any of them had ever heard.

"Who is it Lanie?" Esposito asked all worried, showing great concern for her and how much that he still cared for and loved her. "Is it one of your family members?"

Finally able to get her sobs under enough control, she answered. "She might of well have been f-family! She was a-actually family to all of u-us. C-Castle especially." She said while looking with so much pain and hurt into her eyes at Castle. "The victim w-was A-Alexis Castle. I'm so tremendously sorry!" She ended with a sob that came from deep within her throat.

As soon as those words escaped her lips, the entire group just stared off at the victim, seeing the fiery red hair all over the place on the beautiful, nineteen-year-old on the ground, pale as a ghost, murdered on her birthday no less. She had come in from Colombia for her birthday and was going to spend it with her family and the people in the 12th precinct. Not one person in that group could ever believe that someone would want to murder innocent, sweet, responsible Alexis. If a passerby happened to see this scene, they would see one dead girl, and three detectives, a novelist, and a doctor bawling. Some louder than others, some silent, some were pissed, and some were in denial: i.e. Castle.

"She can't be dead! You must have made a mistake on the id of the person! That's it, I mean everyone makes mistakes and it's okay that you did. I'm not mad at you or anything like that. We just need to figure out who the real victim is, that's all!" And while Castle was mumbling about how it had to be a mistake, Esposito and Ryan were just plain pissed, but still had tears running down their faces.

"When I find the person responsible, I swear to God that I'm going to personally kill him and make sure that it's one of the most painful deaths ever!" Ryan screamed at Esposito, with him agreeing and saying that he'll help; temporarily forgetting that they were mad at each other. Lanie and Beckett were just crying in each other's arms, until Beckett remembered that they still had to do their job. So through her tears she asked Lanie what the cause of death was.

"I'm not sure, it looks like she got beaten to death. I haven't had the heart to check her out and see how she died. If I do, then it seems that it becomes real, you know." She said with so much sadness in not only her voice, but her eyes as well.

After several minutes, everyone was intending to stand around the body and figure out what happened, but none of them could, so they faced away from the body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice rings out; a voice that everyone can recognize even though it was horse and barely above a whisper. They all turned around almost in unison; and what they saw amazed them to no end. It was Alexis Castle, sitting up against the alley wall, with her bruised eyes opened and her lips forming a weak smile.

"Can I have some water please?" She whispered to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alexis's POV**

I suddenly woke up with Javier, Kevin, Kate, Lanie, and my dad all staring down at me. It seems like I was brought to the morgue. Even though I woke up with a huge headache, everyone started to bombard me with questions about what happened and who did it.

"Guys!" I screamed at them all just to get them to shut up for hopefully forever. "I have the biggest headache on the face of the planet! Can you just tell me how I am Lanie?"

"Of course sweetie," Lanie said in the sweetest voice she could manage without breaking out into tears it seemed. "Let's see…you've got a twisted ankle, a black eye, a huge gash in your right thigh, in your left forearm, and across your abdomen. I'm impressed that you were able to sew those gashes up like that. I mean, where did you find a needle and thread, and _how_ did you learn to sew yourself up like that?" Lanie asked with an impressed tone in her voice.

"Well…I carry a needle and thread around with me now because of an incident at college that you do not wanna hear 'bout." I started with a little chuckle at the end. "And I learned how to sew my skin back together from you Lanie!"

"WHAT?" Everyone, including Lanie, screamed at me.

"Guys! Headache, remember?" I asked them all, clearly annoyed. "You taught me how to sew up dead bodies after we cut them open to see what was inside our victims. It's not that hard to use those skills on yourself. I knew that those wounds would kill me, so I sewed them up to live. I'm so sorry if they were hard to get out or work with." I said, directing the last sentence and Lanie only.

Startled by the question, Lanie responded. "N-N-No, of course not sweetie! I was able to get them out just perfectly fine. I'm just happy that you weren't hurt any worse than you were!" Lanie said with a relieved smile.

Suddenly, Captain Victoria 'Iron' Gates burst through the door. "What happened here? Why is Alexis Castle our victim? What happened to you Ms. Castle?" The Captain asked with a fiery look in her eyes; a look that wanted to kill. "I demand that you tell me this INSTANT Alexis Castle!" Gates demanded.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Captain Gates!" I said rapidly, trying to not let her temper get the better of her. "It happened this morning. I was on my way to the precinct bring you all coffee and some food because I know that you all don't have good breakfasts at all! Don't know where the hell all that food ended up but it's defiantly gone now. Anyway, I took a shortcut down the alley where you all found me, and that's when I saw a man in all black with a ski mask on. He came at me when I turned around to get out of the alley. I didn't get to see his face unfortunately, but it could be one of the guys from college who…never mind. I know who the attacker is and he is going to attack me again, and probably Detectives Ryan and Esposito; so sorry about that boys; I'll explain in a minute. Anyway, he attacked, you saw the damage he did to me, but I also did some damage to him as well! I might've dislocated his shoulder, and broke his…right wrist, I believe; not to mention all of the bruises I gave him!" I ended with a small little smirk.

"Alexis," my father started with what was supposed to sound like a disapproving sigh, but I could see that he was secretly proud of me. "I can't believe that you were able to defend yourself? How did you learn to fight?"

"Dad, because I can fight, I'm alive now. I learned to fight from some of my friends. You don't know them." I added with a fake little laugh.

"Alex-"

"CASTLE!" Gates yelled at my dad so that he would stop talking. "We're all happy that you're still alive, Alexis. But we're going to need to know who attacked you."

"And why we're in danger! Is it 'cause we are _so_ incredibly handsome?" Kevin asked all joking-like.

"Dude!" Javier said, smacking Kevin in the chest.

"Ok, here's that story…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alexis's POV**

"And why we're in danger! Is it 'cause we are _so_ incredibly handsome?" Kevin asked all joking-like.

"Dude!" Javier said, smacking Kevin in the chest.

"Ok, here's that story…I needed help studying for this huge test in psychology so I asked the genius in our class, Garrett, to tutor me for the test. He said yes but only if I agreed to go on a date with him. I said ok and the date wasn't all that bad, so next time I hung out with my friends, I invited him along. When we were hanging out, my friend Maya and I started to talk about boys; mainly ones that we have no shot with and would never try anything with them because it's wrong and very much inappropriate."

"Wait! What kind of boys are you guys talking about?" My dad interrupted using his overprotective father tone and look.

"None of your business because nothing is happening with _any_ boy that I come across. I don't even have a guy that I like, so don't worry dad! Back to my story…she saw a picture of the people in the precinct and practically died over how _incredibly sexy _Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were. It was _so_ embarrassing, just glad you all weren't there when she randomly said that. So, being her best friend, I agreed and we talked about how cute you both are and how much we wanted to date you, also which one of you was the cutest. Because of all that talk, he got pissed off at me and blew up in my face even though we weren't even going out. He slapped me and told me that I'd regret ever looking at another guy while I could've had him. Oh yeah-he also told me that he'd cause you two hell. Our group began to shun him from yesterday on, and while I was taking a short cut to the precinct today, he attacked me in a ski mask. I'm so incredibly sorry guys!" I explained while directing the last sentence to Kevin and Javier only. It felt odd to finally tell them all about my mistakes of gossiping and trusting him, but it also felt good because now they know what they have to deal with.

"And you're sure that this is the guy who tried to kill you?" Gates asked with apparent concern in her voice.

"He's the only one who's been mad at me in the last couple months, and I know it wasn't an act of random violence. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's him and that he's going to try again."


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! BUT HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR!**

**GARRETT'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I can't believe that I actually started to fall for her! She's just another one of my victims. It all started when I saw her in my psychology class and she was just so beautiful and pure that I had to make her my next target. That was why I hacked into the grades at school: so that I could make me the genius in class and so that she would be getting C's instead of A's and have to ask me for help. It was a relief when she finally asked me for help so that I could stop hacking into the school every single day. I told her that I would, but only if she would go on a date with me. I was completely positive that she would love it. I was relieved when I found the perfect redhead for my killing. All of the other ones I've dated didn't quite fit my profile enough to kill them. But then of course, I had to start to fall for her when we went on our date. So when she asked me to hang out with her and her friends, I jumped at the chance. Not because I wanted to know my victim better, because I started to like her. Very unprofessional of me, but I couldn't help having these ridiculous feelings for the sweet, fiery redhead. I was excited to hang out with her and her friends, but when she started to talk about other boys, I couldn't stand it and got jealous! I was so pissed that first I started yelling at her for talking about other boys, and then I jumped at my first opportunity to kill the little goody two shoes. If she wouldn't take me, then I wouldn't let her have anyone else.

But I messed up, and there's nothing more to it than that. I knew that I shouldn't have paid someone to do this for me. Now she's alive and I have to go after her myself, probably with mega police protection on her too. But I'm not going to let her get away. I've never let one of my victims live, no matter how beautiful or tough they are. The professional told me tat she was the most frustrating victim that he's _ever_ had to deal with. She apparently didn't scream, no matter what he did to her. I mean, I knew she was tough, but seriously?! And not only did she not scream, she actually fought back! My guy came back to me with bruises and cuts galore. But that stupid idiot didn't even make sure that she was dead! When he told me that he was so furious by the end that he just left her there on the ground, I about lost my mind and killed the disgusting bastard. But I had to hold my temper and not react, otherwise the fuzz would defiantly catch on to me!

I went back to the crime scene in disguise to double check that she was dead I was saw freakin sitting up! That was probably the worst moment of my life next to the day my redheaded mother raped me then abandoned me when I was just 10 years old.


End file.
